


Serious

by Daniscats



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniscats/pseuds/Daniscats
Summary: Happy Holidays, Jo! And best of luck in the new year!





	Serious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Jo! And best of luck in the new year!

 

        Seth Shepard woke feeling warm and contented. For the first time in months, he did not wake up feeling agitated after another fitful night's sleep, his mind filled with his past failures, with what he needed to do next, and with how he could possibly do what he needed to do. Until he remembered why he felt so warm and contented. His eyes popped open and he looked down to confirm his suspicions when he saw Kaidan's head on his shoulder and Kaidan's body half thrown over his.

        This was serious. How could it not be when it was years getting to this point? He didn't regret finally giving into his feelings and taking Kaidan to bed but this was going to complicate things. He was the Commander of the Normandy, tip of the spear in their desperate fight to find a way to stop the reapers and save every advanced civilization in the galaxy. To say that this was a bad time for this, was a colossal understatement.

        He had always put achievement and career over relationships. He was the child of Mark and Hannah Shepard. They were achievers and it was just expected of him, especially when he decided to follow in their footsteps and join the Alliance. One of the last things that his father told him before being killed in action was that if he intended to join the 'family business', he best work as hard as he could to avoid smearing the family name, right before his normally stoic Dad nearly broke down in tears, hugged him and told him it was the proudest day of his life.

        And then his mother. Oh God, his mother. He remembered that they were due to meet on the Citadel early next week. It was the first time in forever when their schedules had matched enough so that they would be able to see each other for Christmas. Perhaps their last Christmas. Perhaps everyone's last Christmas if he didn't do his job exactly right and they didn't all get a lot lucky. Should he bring Kaidan to see his mother? Is that a thing that people did when they were in a relationship? How the hell would he even introduce Kaidan? Hi Mom, this is my boyfriend? What grown man calls another grown man his boyfriend?

        But what if Kaidan didn't even care to meet his mother? What if this was more serious in his mind than it was in Kaidan's? What if he was just a shelter in the storm to Kaidan and if they survived the War, they would each go their separate ways? Seth was surprised at just how much the thought saddened him. He sighed. This was serious.

        The motion of his chest jostled Kaidan just enough and he slowly woke up, a smile on his face. He opened his eyes to look up at Shepard in the dim light of the crow's nest. Kaidan peered closer, the smile dropped from his face and he moved away from Shepard slightly.

        "Uh oh", Kaidan said sleepily, "I know that face. Do you regret what we did?"

        "No!" Shepard nearly shouted the word and then continued in a calmer, lower voice. "I don't regret a thing. It's just...we need to talk."

        "Are you sure talk is what we need?" Kaidan asked as he slid his hand down Seth's chest and stomach before Shepard caught it in his.

        "This is serious, Kaidan." Shepard's smile cushioned the words.

        It was Kaidan's turn to sigh as he moved himself further away from Shepard and pushed himself up to sit against the headboard. Shepard followed him into the same position.

        "What would you like to talk about?"

        Shepard hesitated. First things, first. He still had a job to do and duty was duty. Relationship stuff could come later. Talks about meeting mothers could come much later.

        "I don't have to tell you the odds we face and how everyone is counting on us. I don't have to tell you how important what we are doing is." Shepard paused before continuing. "I don't regret what happened. I love what happened. But I am the Commander of this ship. I have to be professional. I have to be in control. I have to be seen as impartial to all the crewmen under my command."

        "I get it. You're saying that we have to keep...this under wraps. That outside this room, you are Commander Shepard and I am Major Alenko and that is the relationship that we show to others?"

        "Yes. That's exactly right. I don't want you to misinterpret me if I act cold to you. Do you get what I'm saying?"

        "Yes, Commander." Kaidan's smile returned as he pushed himself closer to Seth once again. "But inside this room?"

        Seth returned his smile before he slid back down the bed, pulling Kaidan with him.

 

 

 

        Shepard was just winding up the briefing. They were set to arrive at Gellix in 60 minutes and it was important that everyone, even those not on the primary strike team, be on the same page. The schematics projected on the table in front of everyone showed the LZ to the facility.

        "Just remember that these people are ex-Cerberus but they are still civilians. They are scientists and it is unlikely that they have experienced combat before. They are also likely to be scared and to do stupid things so check your targets. Any questions?"

        Shepard looked around the room but no one spoke or raised their hand.

        "Okay. There's just one more thing. I think it's important to be transparent about these things and to clear the air. You have all noticed that we have Major Alenko back onboard again."

        Kaidan's eyes grew wide as he slumped down, looking like he wanted to disappear, before Shepard continued.

        "Major Alenko has been in this fight since the beginning and despite any...difficulties we might have had in the past, he is as loyal an Alliance soldier as anyone I have ever worked with. But if any of you have any concerns, here's your chance to bring them up."

        Shepard looked around the room and again no one spoke or raised their hand. Everyone in the room had already enthusiastically welcomed Kaidan back and not one of them had overtly or covertly voiced any concerns about his continued presence. After a long moment of silence, Shepard inexplicably and awkwardly continued.

        "My reasons for inviting Major Alenko back on the Normandy are good, professional ones. We needed another biotic. I've been running you ragged, Liara, and I wanted to make sure that you have enough time for your other important work."

        Shepard looked at Liara until she realized that he was asking for some sort of confirmation.

        "Oh. I appreciate that, Shepard."  Liara smiled at Kaidan. "And I think I speak for everyone here when I say, I am very pleased to see Kaidan back on board."

        "Good. Great. Well, unless anyone has anything else, I will see Garrus, Liara, Steve and Major Alenko at the shuttles in 30. The good news is that once we get in there and rescue these scientists, we are back at the Citadel for re-supply. I'm hoping that we might even get there in time for Christmas. Dismissed everyone."

        As Shepard turned on his heel to exit the room, Kaidan jumped up to follow him.

        "Commander Shepard", Kaidan said, "I was hoping to talk to you for a moment about the new mods on my Carnifex. I just wanted your opinion on them."

        "I'd be happy to help you with that, Kaidan." James responded before Shepard could.

        "Ah, no thanks, James", Kaidan answered back. "I appreciate your skill with weapons but I was really hoping to get the Commander's opinion on this."

        "Okay." Vega shrugged. "Suit yourself."

        "I have some time, Major Alenko, and I would love to give you my opinion."

        The two men reached the opening to the conference room at the same time and both stopped abruptly to let the other pass first.

        "After you, please, Major."

        "No. I insist. After you, Commander."

        Once both men left the area, Garrus, Tali and Liara started chuckling while James looked confused.

        "Well, that was kind of weird, wasn't it?" Vega asked. "Did he forget Kaidan's name or something?"

        "Not at all, Lieutenant Vega." Garrus gave the turian approximation of a grin. "It just means that I won the bet. Wouldn't you agree, Engineer Zorah vas Normandy?"

         "Dammit!", Tali responded. "I just thought it would take longer. Shepard is not exactly fast when it comes to this relationship stuff."

        "And you were wrong and now I want my twenty credits. Wouldn't you agree that there has been a change in relationship status between the two, Intelligence Specialist T'Soni?"

        "I would have to agree, Weapons Systems Specialist Vakarian." Liara chuckled. "One does not have to be an Intelligence Specialist to know that some event occurred between the two."

        "Well, that answered one of my questions", Steve piped up. "I guess his interest in me really was just professional concern. The thought ran through my head that it might be more."

        "You are late to the party, Lieutenant Cortez." Garrus said. "Those two have been making eyes at each other since the first mission on the original Normandy."

        "Well, I'm not giving you anything, Weapons Systems Specialist Vakarian, until we get some kind of confirmation that the deed was done." Tali huffed.

        "And how in the spirit's name are we going to get that kind of confirmation, Engineer Zorah vas Normandy?" Garrus crossed his arms.

        Liara typed furiously into her omni-tool. She then made a show of looking innocently everywhere around the room except the eyes of her fellow crewmates until Tali noticed.

        "You know something!" Tali gasped. "Spill it, Intelligence Specialist T'Soni!"

        "I can only say that sensors showed that Major Alenko was in the Crew's Nest for the last four evenings from approximately 10 pm to 5 am Galactic Standard Time."

        "Wait, what?" James asked stunned. "Are you guys saying that the Commander and Kaidan..."

        It was then that Edi broke in over the intercom.

        "I find it distressing that you somehow tapped into my sensors, Dr. T'Soni. I must insist that you end all inappropriate surveillance of the ship's crew."  

        "Why, Edi? Are you afraid that I might end your monopoly of spying on the crew?"

        "As you are aware, Dr. T'Soni, part of my duties are to monitor the health and well-being of the crew. I do not 'spy' on the crew, I monitor them to make sure that the ship and her crew are working within optimal parameters."

        "Spy, monitor, who cares? Can you tell us who won the bet, Edi?" Tali asked.

        "I'm afraid that my programming will not allow me to divulge such personal information about individual crew members. It would be unethical for me to do so."

        "Oh come on, Edi! We're all friends here." Garrus said. "You don't have to go into details. Just tell us who won the bet."

        After a moment, Edi responded simply.

        "I think you might owe Garrus some credits, Tali."

        "Ha! I knew it. Drinks are on you when we get to the Citadel!"

       

 

      

 

        Shepard threw himself inside the hovering shuttle as it lifted off, Jacob and Garrus at the door providing covering fire as Cerberus troops poured into the landing area they just left. Shepard scanned the shuttle and nodded at Dr. Cole. It was then that he noticed Kaidan slumped in his seat, blood seeping from his armor. Shepard was kneeling by his side in an instant.

        "Kaidan! Are you alright? Why didn't you tell me you were hit?"

        "We had a mission to finish, Commander. I didn't want to disappoint you."

        Shepard threw off his glove and brought his hand up to cup Kaidan's cheek.

        "You could never disappoint me, Kaidan. Tell me where you're hit!"

        "On my side and I think it's just a flesh wound. I'll be fine, Commander."

        A frantic Shepard worked to get the Lieutenant's chest armor off with Liara's assistance. Once off, Shepard applied medi-gel to the bleeding wound as Liara scanned it with her omni-tool. Liara smiled as she lowered her arm.

        "You are correct, Kaidan. It is just a flesh wound and the slug did not impact any organs. Dr Chakwas should have you patched up in no time."

        Liara moved away to a polite distance as much as was possible in the crowded shuttle as Shepard slumped into the seat beside Kaidan. After a moment, Shepard spoke in a low tone.

        "I'm sorry if I overreacted and embarrassed you, Kaidan. I think it was a delayed reaction. I came so close to losing you on Mars..."

        "But you didn't. And I'm not embarrassed." Kaidan smiled. "Liara and I had a quick, little chat before we got on the shuttle. Apparently, we or more specifically, you, are not as subtle as you think you are and everyone knows about us, Shepard. They all know and they don't care."

        Shepard's eyes scanned the shuttle nervously but no one met his gaze, each of them lost in their own thoughts about the mission or talking quietly to each other. He drew a shaky breath before moving his hand to Kaidan's to give it a squeeze.

        "Good. As long as it doesn't impact the mission, I don't care who knows. In fact, I'm glad they know. I want everyone to know what you mean to me." Shepard took another deep breath and slowly let it out. "In fact, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you. Um. Well, I'm going to just come right out and ask you. Would you like to meet my mother?"

        Kaidan squeezed Shepard's hand in response as he chuckled lightly.

        "I would love to meet your mother. But only if you promise that once we send the reapers to hell, you'll come with me and meet my mother in Vancouver."

        "That's sounds like a plan, Major Alenko. That's sounds like a good plan."


End file.
